


The Cave of Blunders

by fallenprotector



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Double Penetration, Lactation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Other, Readerfic, Slime, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, i dont know how to tag so much of this im sorry, milkies, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenprotector/pseuds/fallenprotector
Summary: Uh oh! Professor Kelvin, your research and education colleague, has gotten the two of you into some trouble while doing field work! Maybe he loves biology a little too much?Let's just say biology certainly loves him, too...If you want to read a trans character getting tentacled written by a trans author, look no further!
Relationships: Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	The Cave of Blunders

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit different from my body-ambiguous stuff - it's also more specific, in that you are the coworker of an idiot professor at some indistinct magical college. "professor kelvin" is a random porn plot character who may or may not appear again in the Fallenprotector Cinematic Universe. make of that what you will?
> 
> it's also not exactly readerfic in the traditional sense, but may update with a second part that is. YMMV. 
> 
> once again, happy quarantine. wash your hands and look after yourselves.
> 
> for more about me and my work, check out my bio here: https://ko-fi.com/fallenprotector

"Hm," Professor Kelvin hums, looking at you upside-down. "Fascinating, isn't it?"

With all undue respect, Professor: no. Not exactly. 

At least, that's what you would say to him, were your mouth not stuffed full of thrusting, sentient slime. The professor, charming idiot that he is, got snared in the tentacle goop on your way out of the bioluminescent cave you ventured out to study together. Now he's hanging midair by his ankles, and you, his long-suffering colleague, can only watch and writhe as this monster gets to work breeding the both you.

"This must be the sentient algae organism I read about!" Professor Kelvin smiles excitedly, fumbling to open one of his cargo pant pockets. He succeeds, somehow managing to catch his tiny pen and notebook before they plummet to the cavern floor. "Now, er, don't panic - it's friendly. Very, haha, friendly," he laughs slightly as more tendrils slide across his body, starting from the ankles down (up, really, but he is presently upside-down). Whether or not he's forgotten that you are being gagged remains to be seen. "They're very friendly to humans and other mammals. We provide nutrients they are sorely lacking in their natural diet," he flips the pages. "Thus, they rely upon lost travelers and seasonal hibernation patterns of other animals to- oh, my!"

One ambitious tentacle pries open his collared plaid shirt, scattering the buttons everywhere. A few of them smack you in the face. Underneath, Professor Kelvin is... well, he does all his lifting at the library, so there's no glistening abs to write home about. He's a little chubby in his lower torso and his chest - he's confided in you before about his decision to refrain from magical transition (he has no real concessions about the way his body looks in relation to his gender). It's sort of endearing, honestly, how soft and round he is, and how he has no regard for what others may think. Nobody would know by looking at him clothed, of course. But you're impressed all the same.

However, this may be the one ridiculously specific situation where undergoing that spell procedure would have given him an advantage. A luminous, seafoam tentacle wraps around his left breast and squeezes, kneading the soft skin. "Ah, damn it," he gasps, dropping his pen and notebook into the goop. "Nooo, my journal! That's not very nice-"

Professor Kelvin whimpers and closes his eyes tight as a glistening shimmer of white buds and streams down his chest. That's enough to alert the creature's olfactory sensors - two tentacles spring forth and latch onto his nipples, swallowing them and beginning to apply pressure. "Mmngh," he wriggles a bit, then quickly gives up on shaking himself loose. They're persistent, unyielding as they hold fast and light up the cool stone of the cave. "Well, this will be, ah... some, er," more tendrils wrap around his arms, spreading them apart before he can even think to pry himself loose. He shudders. "It will be valuable, ha-hands-on field work, to be sure- oh," he bites his lip, no doubt trying to stifle a louder response. As the suckers work him into slow delirium, their glowing, translucent bodies drink in a visible stream of his milk. His breathing harshens as they suckle, puckering a bit tighter around his nipples to make certain their drooling mouths don't miss a drop.

Maybe it's the dizzying aphrodisiac this thing is feeding you, but you have to admit the good professor looks wonderful in shambles.

"Well, this is awfully unprofessional," he sputters, voice cracking as the fiend greedily takes more and more from his breasts. Before he can finish speaking he's cut off again by his own gasp, heaving as the trail of fluid thickens, stretching the slimy appendages as they gorge themselves. "I apologize- good gods, are you alright?"

Oh, just peachy. The genius organism has figured out by now that you have no tits to drink from, but that hasn't stopped it from coiling a tentacle around your tongue as it thrusts into your mouth. It tugs and secretes a sweet fluid right onto your taste buds, letting it sink in and entice you to swallow. There's a decadence to it that you can't explain - it's like sticking a spoon into the peanut butter jar and licking it clean, like free-pouring honey into your mouth at two in the morning by the light of the fridge. Your conscience says otherwise, but you can't get enough.

Just like watching this thing milk your helpless colleague.

Trembling, Professor Kelvin scarcely holds back a guttural moan as the tendrils keep drinking with thorough fervor. They're really going to town on him, and it's hard to look away. His lips hang open just so and barely contain his soft whimpers, that glaze over his eyes, gods, he is a sight to behold. It must feel good; his back arches into the creature's ministrations, letting its mouths do what they will. "Ahh, haha," his voice wavers after a particularly sharp tug at his right nipple. From right below, you can see each individual bud of milk rise to his pores, then slip away into the contracting tentacle. "You know, this kind of f-field work, I could get used to-"

Just when you're sure he has nothing left to give the beast, a slick cacophony of kissing and slithering echoes along the cavern walls - the creature adjusts, releasing his breasts with a wet pop as it turns him right-side-up. Many more tentacles form a sort of chair beneath him, spreading his legs wide and locking his wrists in with layers of heavy slime. He blinks.

"Oh, this is much better," he laughs, reclining a bit. "I was worried all the blood would rush to my head! You can't just dangle humans like strings of spaghetti, or we'll-"

Again, the obscenely moist sound of slick kisses, followed now by eager slurping. Professor Kelvin's head jerks backward as he cries out, unable to move as a total of four tentacles now play with his chest. Two clasp onto his nipples and start sucking again (clinging much harder at that), while two more wrap around each of his breasts to provide an occasional squeeze, fondling and forcing out the current of precious nutrients. "O-ohh, easy, gentle," he pleads, knees shaking, breathing ragged. Ignoring him, the suckers only clasp tighter, increasing the pressure and swallowing larger gulps of milk as fast as they can, as much as they can hold at a time. "Ah," he moans haplessly as his breasts are kneaded, wrung out with precision. "Ahh! Oh gods," a large, thicker tentacle rises from the wriggling mass below, starting to grind viciously between his legs; it compounds the lapping at his sore nipples, as if rewarding him for the coveted meal it so hungrily engorges itself upon. "O-ohh, ohh, gods!" 

With heavy-lidded eyes you watch him, his breasts feeding into the monster, emptying at its command. Streams of opalescent white flow through the sea-green tendrils, forming knots like pearls along a cord where it takes deeper, harsher gulps from those leaking nipples. It rubs its prey relentlessly, and in turn the good professor wails and begs, his hips quivering as they try leaning into the rhythm. He's just a toy, now - a whimpering, resourceful snack that will never run dry, so long as he's exposed to the sweet coating it rubs all over his skin. Strapped to that chair, he has little choice.

How do you know this? Well, you didn't have much in the way of tits a second ago, but you sure do now! After drinking up and being slathered in all that fluid, your nipples are definitely swollen. Your chest aches, sore from the new weight.

"A-ah! Oh, ohh, hold on," Professor Kelvin moans distantly, louder and unrestrained. Streaks of blue light sway across the walls of the cave, dancing in time with the luminescent creature's movements as it swallows. "This is all good and fun, b-but- _aaahh!_ I have work to do...!"

Maybe you're a bit jealous?

"I can't keep feeding you, I don't have enough- ohh!" More slurping, more licking. Insistent. The sounds tingle against your skin louder than you can actually hear or register them, your mind dulled by a haze of pleasure. "P-please," he whines, the last coherent word he can muster before his thoughts fade to mindless moans. You make out the fuzzy image of the monster's slime body pulling him deeper into its constructed chair, gyrating with him inside from the hips down. There's enough detail for you to see it's stripped him entirely. "A-ah, that's, ohh," he sighs contentedly as the slime encasing him wriggles, rubbing his cock in torturous circles. Then it stands up as if pulled - there's no visible change in the slime itself, but it somehow flexes and contracts in such a way to tug it, rub it up and down. The stimulation makes him choke out a string of wails. Your body throbs just seeing it play out, craving the promise of that same pleasure.

After drawing out the prelude of that sweet melody, the monster sees fit to continue. Professor Kelvin's holes stretch as his cock bobs up and down - the slime congeals inside itself, forming fuller, thicker tentacles that quickly begin to stuff him. "Yes," he cries, his body wracked with tremors as its captor rocks faster back and forth, slipping in and sloshing against his walls, penetrating hungrily. "A-ahh, ngh," hips held firmly in place, the professor rides out each wave of overstimulation as the monster's squelching reverberates in the open chamber of stone, fucking him deep. _"Ahhhh!"_

Unable to help yourself, you let out a moan and silent prayer that it will finish taking him, then take you; you spread your legs and start grinding against the tentacles beneath you. They respond favorably, flicking and rubbing into your motions.

Your research colleague is little more than a flushed, gasping plaything as the monster continues fucking him front and back, surrounded by a wall of firm yet flexible gelatinous tentacles conglomerated as one. Even as it undulates and fills him, the monster keeps his upper body fully exposed for easy access - he moans and screams wildly as his breasts are milked without cease, without remorse.

And guess what this thing is about to do to you, next?

Judging by the gaping suckers that drip sweet nectar from their mouths, hovering ever closer, you have a pretty good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're going to have a tentacle monster and you DON'T let it suck the tits, what is the point. i have asked myself this question for years. this age-old spite has accumulated and finally manifested in this form.
> 
> let me know if you liked this, as i might continue writing them. i'll need to diversify my content more after this haha, but... the milkies...
> 
> oh right, i have a twitter. it's @fallenprotect0r because god hates me. don't be shy


End file.
